1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combined laser position detector, infrared emissivity target and TV target combined in a single, small rugged unit for use in testing electro-optical systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Until now, systems for testing and for measuring the misalignment of the optical lines of sight of forward looking infrared, television, and laser systems have included a plurality of target projectors and laser optical detectors. A need has arisen for a small, compact, rugged unit that incorporates infrared and TV targets as well as a laser position detector for measuring misalignment of forward-looking infrared, television, and laser optical lines of sight.